


For the World

by only_a_tiny_bit_crazy



Series: Commissions/Requests and Samples [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everyone is pack, Iron Family, M/M, Medical Doctor Bruce Banner, Mpreg, Non Cannon Compliant, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Wholesome, commissions are open, non graphic labor scene, not poly but can be read as poly, open to part two, requests are open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_a_tiny_bit_crazy/pseuds/only_a_tiny_bit_crazy
Summary: Tony’s pregnancy was relatively easy, and the delivery didn’t seem to be as it it would be difficult either. The sonograms had gone fine, and everything was as planned. Tony just didn’t plan on giving birth to three pups rather than one.
Relationships: Alpha Steve/Omega Tony, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve/Tony
Series: Commissions/Requests and Samples [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111901
Kudos: 46





	For the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 200 word sample that I have written, please see my [Tumblr](https://only-a-tiny-bit-crazy.tumblr.com/post/640079677924474880/rules-for-commissionsrequests) for my request and commission rules. Also, I am willing to write a part two to this or make it longer, so definitely check that out if it's something you're interested in.

Tony _hurt_ , from his hairline down to the tips of his toes, even his hands.

And he was shaking, muscles spasming unbearably as he accepted the small, wailing pup into his arms.

“She’s beautiful,” Steve breathed and reached to stroke baby Morgan’s head. From scent alone, he guessed she was a beta.

“Clint, gonna need you to take Morgan from Tony for a bit,” Bruce called, hands feeling around Tony’s groin for something.

Steve looked at the betas with confused eyes, but Clint carefully approached the alpha and omega, and Tony gave over his pup willingly.

“Wha- what’s going on Bruce wha-”

“There’s another head, Tony,” Bruce soothed, at Tony’s side, Natasha let out some strong calming pheromones that never failed to soothe them.

With the pack’s help, Tony delivered another wailing baby, an omega boy. They named him Peter, after Natasha’s birth mother, Petra.

Tony thought that everything was over, but Bruce reached inside of him then laughed like a maniac.

Bruce helped him deliver his third pup, a quiet alpha boy they named Harley since Steve’s had saved him so many times.

“I wouldn’t give this up for the world omega,” Steve promised.

“For the world,” Tony echoed.


End file.
